The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical neuromuscular stimulation for the treatment of incontinence. In particular, the present invention is a method of construction for a solid, molded electrode having increased effectiveness.
Electrical neuromuscular stimulation is widely used to assist persons afflicted with motor dysfunctions in performing muscle contraction maneuvers. Motor nerve fibers are electrically stimulated by means of transcutaneously applied pulses of electrical current to cause contractions of the innervated muscles. This technique is also used to re-educate patients in the proper use of dysfunctional muscles.
For example, in cases in which urinary incontinence in women is caused by the patient's inability to properly contract the external sphincter of the urethra, it has been shown that neuromuscular stimulation of the dysfunctional muscles by means of a vaginal electrode can effectively prevent the unwanted flow of urine. By use of such an electrode, some patients can educate themselves to voluntarily or automatically impede the flow of urine.
A more important application of pelvic force stimulation is the exercise and toning of the muscles of the pelvic floor which support the bladder, the vagina, urethra and other organs. Muscles which have become lax or stretched through the process of child birth or natural aging, can be strengthened and tightened to properly support these structures, thus positively affecting the patient's ability to maintain continence.
Electrical stimulators for controlling incontinence generally include a plug with one or more electrodes in the form of conductive metal rings or polymer bands. A wire harness, including connector pins and lead wires, extends from the plug to a controller or stimulator which generates stimulation signals. The controller is usually worn externally, attached to the user's clothing.
There is a continuing need for a lightweight, flexible device which can re-train the dysfunctional muscles responsible for incontinence. In addition to being effective, the stimulator must be durable, hygienic and inexpensive to manufacture.